Forced Into Love
by sweetnadeshiko
Summary: I was an arranged marriage, proposed by her stepfather and his uncle.


-1Sweetnadeshiko: Okies new fic! I promise to update all my other ones except for I Hate You because it's a one shot…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did the annoying little bastard probably wouldn't exist!(Although I have to admit episode 7 was funny!)

Summary: It was an arranged marriage, proposed by her step-father and his uncle.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooX

Forced Into Love

It was an arranged marriage, proposed by her step-father and his uncle.

It would bring honor into both their clans they had told them both.

It wasn't their choice and neither one of them wanted to go along with it but they didn't have a say. They both were expected to say yes with no regrets but how could they? They both were going to marry each other without knowing who their spouse would be.

Her Point of View

'It's not fair! I'm not a baby machine! I'm not a slave! I'm his daughter! What is wrong with him! They can't expect for me to go along with this happily. I can't believe mother agreed with this too! Her of all people! I mean she was forced to marry the monster I am supposed to call him father. You would think she of all people would agree with me! She told me that it would be for my good to get away from this manor but I didn't think she would mean like this! I don't know when the marriage is scheduled to take place but the farther away it is I will be happier.'

I was brought out of my thoughts with the sound of my doors closing. I looked up at the mirror to see her. My mother in all her beautiful glory. She looked sorry but I wasn't going to let that bother me or make it change my mind. I knew I was at a loss whenever she placed her small hand on my shoulder and she did. Bang! I lost, how predictable. I need to toughen up. She grabbed my silver brush from my dresser drawer. She let out a tired sigh and started to brush my hair. It was quiet like that besides the noise the brush made when my hair and it made contact. She finally decided to say something but that something was going to anger me.

" Ten-ten-chan…-sigh-…I…I just want you to be happy."

" ……Happy?….." I had spoken in such a sullen tone she knew what it meant.

" You are still upset aren't you?"

I just laughed a little. She looked surprised. I think I scared her.

Then I started coming back to life. " Oh no! Not at all mother, in fact I'm very excited!" I said this. Every single word dripping with sarcasm. " Of course I'm still upset! You are going to wed me to a stranger! How do I know he's not a complete jerk ass like Father!" I was completely infuriated now. She had stopped brushing my hair long ago. She tried talking to me but I kept ignoring her. I heard her say she was sorry.

I did pay attention when she said this though, " The wedding will take place within two days."

I dropped the pin she had given me years ago on the elegant tile floor. It broke into pieces. The emerald and pink sapphire flower was no more. My chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise.

" W-what did you say?" I managed to stutter out that much.

" I said the wedding will take place in two days. I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to post-pone it. This wedding is necessary if we are to stop a war from commencing. Gommen

Ten-ten."

They didn't tell me that if I didn't marry a war could break out. I started to cry. I had been a complete bitch towards my mother and now I was crying! I am such a horrible daughter. She walked back towards where I was seated and she hugged me. She tried to calm me down but I couldn't stop. I am so selfish! I could only care about my feelings and didn't worry a lick for my people. She broke out into sobs too.

" Mother-sniff-I am going to marry him-sniff-, no matter who he is! I promise-sniff-! For my people!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooX

His Point of View

I can't get over the fact that I am to marry some broad from some kingdom! And in two days no less! Rage consumed me. My stupid uncle just looked at me coldly, heartlessly like he always would. My stupid cousin just smiled as if she were happy for me. I shot her a glare and her stupid smile just stopped.

" Why am I to marry her again?"

" Her parents have offered her so we can stop the war."

" Why can't you just allow the stupid war to start!" With every sentence I spoke my anger rose and so did my voice.

" You will calm yourself, Neji."

" I will do as I want! You've no right to tell me what to do!"

" I housed you for fifteen years, you have eaten my food, you have gone to school with my money, you have trained with my weapons, you have used my servants, and you have worn the clothes I have provided for you. Until you can repay me for what I have done for you for fifteen years you will abide my rules. Is it understood!"

Damn! Damn him! Damn his daughter! Damn the fucking reason I have to agree!

I repeated just what I had thought and the only thing it got me was me thrown out of the main hall and into the dungeon.

" As punishment, you will come out of here when you agree to this marriage. You wont have anything to eat or drink and you will be deprived of all human contact until you come to your senses."

"…"

Two days passed and it was the day of my wedding. I still hadn't agreed but that didn't stop my uncle. He came down to the dungeons that day and he told me my opinion didn't matter anymore that I was going to marry against my will. He told me that my 'bride' was like me. She had refused to marry me at all costs but then as soon as she was told of her 'situation' she quickly agreed without hesitation. " See how easily people can be brought together with the mention of war?" He smirked at me." Bring him to his chambers. Make sure he doesn't escape. Your robes are laid out on your bed for you."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoX

Her Point of View

The next two days went and came. All around the manor maids talked about it. Plans were being set for my future 'home'. I was unusually quiet which frightened everyone. They were so used to seeing me hot and sweaty from practice and oh so often miffed they just didn't know how to act towards like my 'lady-like' manor. I became less approachable and mother stopped talking to me. I guess she thought that I needed to be alone. She was wrong. I needed her company. I needed for her to hold me like when I was five and I cried because something was wrong. I needed her today.

The day before my wedding we left to my 'husband's' palace. We arrived at dawn on the actual day. I wasn't even allowed to rest which my mother was worried about. The ladies-in-waiting told her they would cover my eye bags well and dress me then I would be ready.

The room I was in was grand. Sunlight streamed in through the windows which made the gold trimmings in the furniture shine. It was white. Everything was. The covers on the bed, the tile, the furniture, the maid's uniforms even.

They told me to stand on the stool and hold my arms out while they dressed me.

Soon the life I had lived was going to end. I was no longer allowed to train, to talk out, to walk around dressed as a boy, I was no longer allowed to wear my hair in buns, I was no longer allowed to see my mother, which was what really hurt me.

They finished dressing me. My hair was down adorned with white and black pearls, diamonds, and small silver flowers. I was forced to wear a white kimono with silver trimmings and a long trail.

I was dressed just how a princess on her wedding day was supposed to. I couldn't hold this façade on any longer. I burst out in tears while the maids tried to calm me down.

They would direct me to the main hall where everyone of noble blood was assembled.

They redid my make up and it was time to go.

As soon as the moment I said 'I do' my old life would diminish until it completely disappeared.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

His Point of View

They dressed me in my yukata and readied me for the stupid wedding.

Moments from now I would live in a completely different world. I would be married to the broad and living somewhere else. Well at least that was the only good thing: I wouldn't live in this hell anymore but in another, at least there would be in charge of that one.

XoxoX

As I walked to the main hall everything seemed to get louder, that is until we arrived.

Everyone immediately quieted down. I walked down the aisle quietly looking a head. My uncle was already up there. ' Really why am I walking down the aisle? I can make a run for it right now…Wait that isn't very smart.. Anyone could catch me here. Kuzo!'

I got to the altar and I stood there waiting for my 'lovely bride'. My uncle inched over and said to me, " Well I'm glad you didn't run away. Now we just have to wait for your bride. Let's just hope she doesn't make a run for it."

XoxoX

Her Point of View

We walked towards the main hall where the ceremony was going to be held. The sick feeling in my stomach kept growing, it just wouldn't leave. I couldn't hear anything coming from that room.

" Ten-ten-hime you are to walk to the altar and stand quietly. While walking up you're supposed to keep your head down as a sign of being humble. You are not to look up at your _husband _during the ceremony it's a sign of disrespect. I think that is all you need to know. Good luck highness." The way she said husband made me feel uncomfortable, well more uncomfortable than I already was.

' You know you can run right now. All you have to do is slip away from the maids and run to your freedom. It's that simple.-' ' She can't do that! What about our kingdom!'

' Oh they will be fine!' ' I can't believe how selfish I am!'(a/n: yes Ten-ten is debating whether or not to run. We both have that problem. It's called split personalities but her's is more of a split conscience….) ' I'm not running! I promised my mother I would do this….'

The doors of the hall opened and I couldn't see anything but the damn floor. I couldn't believe I was actually paying attention! The walk seemed to take forever, I could hear people whispering about me. If I heard anything bad about me and if I wasn't getting married I'd grab a kunai and slice their necks!

But I actually heard people say stuff like, " Oh look at her she looks so beautiful." and, " White compliments her perfectly!"

I finally got to the altar and stood there waiting for the ceremony to begin.

I could feel two presences to my left, I figured that they must be my 'husband' and his uncle, the bastard along with my father, who arranged all of this.

The ceremony begun.

XoxoX

His Point of View

It's near the end, finally this old geezer is boring the shit out of me and standing up straight for three hours(a/n: I have no clue if a real wedding actually takes this long but in this world let's pretend they do!).

What Neji is hearing:

" Blah, blah, blah, Hyuuga Neji, blah, blah, Do you take Takami Ten-ten to be your lawful wedded wife, blah, blah, blah…"

" …"

" Do you Neji?"

I don't wanna say yes but…, " I……do…"

Damn!

" And do you, Takami Ten-ten take Hyuuga Neji to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness, and in blah, blah…."

" I do."

The first time I ever hear the broad speak and she does above a whisper. And without hesitation too.

" I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Finally after three friggin hours this stupid charade is over! Wait did he just say I'm supposed to kiss her! No I can't what if she's here! Why am I so worried about her? I seriously am losing my touch.

" Neji," my stupid uncle, " kiss the girl."

" No."

" Neji!"

" …"

This can go on forever I wont say yes.

What the fuck!

I am now facing her and why is her face so close to mine? Who the hell is putting my face in front of her! It's Hiashi! Kami-sama!

If pushes my face any closer I'm going to end up-

XoxoX

Her Point of View

Thank you so much Kami-sama this thing is over! Now for the dreaded kiss.

I shut my eyes close and wait for it, it never comes. Good I wouldn't want to end up with his slobber in my mouth!

I mentally laugh but then I feel something against my lips and I open my eyes to see him! My husband! I was about to sock him once he stopped but someone held my arm back, it was my father.

He sent m me a warning glare.

How can he just stand there and let the bastard kiss me? Wait he took my first kiss! AH! Wait until we're alone I'll kill him!

That's when I first noticed everyone was gone.

The whole hall had been cleared except for mother, father, my 'husband', my uncle-in-law, and a girl with light lavender eyes.

" Congratulations to the new _happy _couple!" My uncle-in-law seemed pleased but he emphasized the word happy. I don't like him, and never really did.

" Neji-san welcome into the Takami clan."

" The same goes to you, darling Ten-ten."

" Well we have picked out your palace. Neji's old home. The Palace of the Caged Bird. You will leave tonight. Come to dinner you two."

Hiashi-sama and my parents both left. Me and Neji were left alone. Immediately, as if on cue, the maids scurried in and told me to follow them. The same was for him.

XoxoX

Turns out I was to get changed again! This time into a navy blue kimono with white nadeshiko flowers on it(a/n: if you don't know what nadeshiko flowers look like here you go: http/shingen.ccn.yamanashi.ac.jp/sakai/Flowers/nadeshiko.jpg ).

Neji was changed too. He was wearing a navy blue kimono, too except his had silver lining on it.

We walked into the banquet hall to see everyone seated already in silence.

There were two empty chairs on the table but they were next to each other. Great

I would have to sit next to him.-sigh- We walked towards them in silence. How I hate that word, silence. It's so sickeningly beautiful but it's meaning is completely horrid.

We sat down and waited for everyone else to say something. The last person I wanted to hear speak did, Hiashi.

" So Neji, how many children do you plan on giving us?"

Neji, who had started on his soup, was about to spit it out. I just blushed madly.

Hiashi started laughing. The sight of us to must have been hilarious, to him at least. Mother looked shocked by his statement but she quickly recovered.

" Don't expect any soon." Was all that Neji said in such an ice cold tone it actually made me shiver.

Well here I had thought dinner was going to be boring. I guess I was wrong.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

This fanfic is probably the longest I have written for a chapter. Okies so if you liked review and if you didn't screw you!(j/k)

SN

I promise to try and update on my other stories soon! Love you guys!


End file.
